The present disclosure is related to the field of medical fluid transport. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a fluid trap for use in the delivery or removal of fluid from a patient.
When a patient is receiving extracorporeal fluid into the blood stream, exemplarily intravenous (IV) solution treatment of a transfusion of blood, there is a risk of introducing gas bubbles into the patient's vascular system. Such gas bubbles, if allowed to accumulate, can result in a gas embolism.
Additionally, many medical fluid procedures warm the blood or fluid before it is delivered to the patient as this improves patient comfort and the body's acceptance of the introduced fluid. The process of heating a fluid decreases the solubility of any gases dissolved in that fluid and therefore the warming of the blood or fluid can result in out gassing, typically of nitrogen or oxygen gas in the context of medical fluids. Therefore, it is desirable to trap and/or remove gas from a fluid before it is delivered to a patient.